


Indoor Camping

by believesinponds



Series: Raising Lisa [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Camping, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa wants to go camping. And what Lisa wants, Lisa gets, even if it <i>is</i> the middle of November.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indoor Camping

**Author's Note:**

> So the _Raising Lisa_ series was originally supposed to be part of the _Domestic Bliss_ series. In this fic, though, Mick and Len are about 17 and they know each other but are not together yet soooo this fic doesn't really fit in with the DB timeline. So maybe let's say this _Raising Lisa_ series is sort of an alternate universe that's a little more canon compliant?????? :D

Len was used to taking care of Lisa when their father was away “on business.” (In fact, Len preferred watching Lisa when their father was away. Watching her when he was home was infinitely more challenging.) This time around Lisa was seven years old and she was _obsessed_ with camping.

“I wanna set up the tent, Lenny!”

“It’s the middle of November, Lisa. It’s freezing outside.”

“I wanna set it up in the living room!”

Len sighed. He could say no and risk a full-on Lisa Tantrum or just go along with it and make sure everything was well cleaned before their dad got home.

He decided to avoid the tantrum.

“Yaaaaay!” Lisa cheered, twirling around the living room in a way she never would when Lewis was around.

Len smiled and leaned against the counter to watch.

“Caaaaamping! We’re going caaaaamping!”

A loud knock on the door interrupted her impromptu song and dance. Len had to spring to beat her to the door, and he held it closed just as she was about to reach the lock.

“Lenny! Let me get the dooooor!”

He frowned down at her. “What did I teach you about opening the door, Lisa?”

She pouted. “Only if a grown-up says it’s okay.”

Len peeked through the peephole and grinned. “Looks like it’s okay. Go ahead and open it.”

Her pout disappeared immediately and she swung the door open to find--

“MICKEY!!!!!”

Lisa flung herself into Mick’s arms, eliciting a grunt as her knee collided with his gut.

“Hey, kiddo,” Mick laughed. “You have a bowl of sugar for dinner?”

“No!” Lisa giggled. “We’re going caaaaaamping!”

Mick frowned and gave Len an accusatory look. “It’s a little cold for that, ain’t it?”

“We’re camping inside.” Len rolled his eyes. “You’re just in time to help set up the tent.”

“Yaaaay!” Lisa hugged Mick’s neck and then dropped to the floor. She tugged him inside with a, “Come _on_ , Mickey!”

Len closed and locked the door while Lisa pulled Mick to the storage closet. He did his best to _not_ stare at the patch of skin that was revealed when Mick raised his arms to grab the tent from the top shelf and he tried valiantly to ignore the white elastic that peeked out. This was _Mick_. His best friend. He wasn’t going to let himself fuck that up for anything.

“Tent time!” Lisa cried, dragging Mick back into the living room. Len busied himself in the kitchen making popcorn and hot cocoa and getting supplies ready for s’mores while Mick and Lisa set up the tent. (He didn’t trust himself to stay cool watching Mick do manual labor.)

“Who wants hot cocoa?” Len called, emerging from the kitchen with three mugs in hand.

“Meeeee!” Lisa jumped up from her spot in the now-standing tent and grabbed the golden mug from him. She peered down into it and grinned. “Mini marshmallows!”

“Is there any other way to drink coca?” Len grinned back at her.

Mick snorted and took one of the other mugs. “You Snarts and your mini marshmallows.” He shook his head, but Len could see he was smiling, too.

“You’re still drinking it,” Len said.

“Yeah, well. I ain’t gonna turn down hot cocoa. Even if it _is_ better with whipped cream.”

Lisa gasped and shoved his leg. “Is _not_.”

“All right,” Len said before Mick could rile her up any further. “I got stuff for s’mores, too. Should we get this camping trip started?”

Lisa cheered and set her mug in the tent next to her favorite (thrifted) [Miss Piggy sleeping bag](http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/File:Southwind_industries_1980_miss_piggy_sleeping_bag.jpg). Mick settled on top of the dark blue one and Len grabbed a tray from the kitchen before following them in.

“How’re we gonna make s’mores without a campfire, Lenny?” Lisa asked, her face half-hidden by the mug.

“Oh, I think Mick can probably help us with that.” Len grinned at his friend.

Mick pulled a lighter from his pocket and said, “I got this.”

They roasted marshmallows over Mick’s little lighter and drank hot cocoa and laughed late into the night. Mick told Lisa a ghost story that had her cackling (she never scared easy) and Len described a job that he was planning. Eventually Lisa’s eyes were drooping and Len decided to call it a night.

“Come on, Lis. Into your sleeping bag.” He pulled the zip open and nudged her in, settling her pillow to peek out the top. She climbed in without protest and snuggled into her pillow.

“You’re gonna stay, right?” she asked, her voice sleepy.

“‘Course we are, kid,” Mick replied.

Len smiled. “We’ll be here all night.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smoothing her hair away from her face. “Good night, Lisa.”

Lisa mumbled a response that sounded vaguely like, “G’night, Lenny,” and then she was out like a light.

Len chuckled. “She’s always been able to fall right asleep. Even when she was a baby.”

Mick hummed and Len turned around to find him lying in the second sleeping bag, his eyes just as droopy as Lisa’s had been.

“You tired, Mick?” Len smirked down at him.

Mick didn’t even open his eyes. He just pulled back the corner of the sleeping bag and muttered, “C’mon Lenny.”

Len raised an eyebrow. He had been planning on grabbing the spare blanket and sleeping on the couch, but sharing a sleeping bag with Mick...that was too tempting to pass up. He climbed in carefully and did his best to hide his burning face in the pillow when Mick wrapped an arm around him.

“G’night,” Mick mumbled into the back of his head.

Len let out a slow breath, a smile creeping onto his face.

“Good night, Mick.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm catching up on some old prompts in my askbox. I still have several more to go, but I am always accepting prompts! Come visit me on [tumblr](http://believesinponds.tumblr.com) any time :)


End file.
